Suddenly His Mate?
by Aiissss
Summary: Basically this story is the typical boyxboy with ichigo and Grimmjow, Grimmjow gets ichigo from the world of the living and takes him back to wakeo moondo, and well tries to mate with ichigo. WHat will happen? Will ichigo willing mate? Or will he make a fight? No one knows, not even me. BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IM STILL EDITING SO DONT GET UPSET WITH ERRORS YET PLS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Ais! I tried, im still editing so please be patient with spelling and grammer, i typed this up at 2 am so xD**

 **As a great tumblr says, sleep is for the weak stay up reading or writing fanfictions**

 **Haio this is my first story! It's a grimmyy and ichi one~! I love me some grimchi ^~^  
Grimm: what people ship me with this strawberry freak!?  
Me: yes grimmkitty now shush!  
Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUR FREAKING BLUEBERRY?!  
Me: oh dear **

* * *

**Ichigos PoV  
** I wake up to the feeling of powerful spiritual pressure pushing on me making it slightly hard to breathe. "What the hell?!" I take out kons pill popping into my mouth feeling my soul leave my body and seeing a shocked kon on my bed. "Kon take care of my body!" I feel rukias spiritual pressure and renjis come up to my room. That's right they are staying here.

"Ichigo!" Rukia walks towards me and I nod seeing them both already in their spirit form. "Lets go." Renji says as he walks towards my window opening it and jumping out using flash step. RUkia and I look at each other and nod using flash step out of my house towards the huge pressure it getting strong the closer we got. I start to think hard about who this person was "It feels so fimaliar…" We stop right in front of the Garganta was the blue haired espada, GrimmJow Jaegerjaquez. I looked at Rukia and Renji confused. "H-hes suppose to be dead!" I think while the bluehaired espada and i make eye contact, But instead of hate in those eyes I saw and look I never wanted to see in the man in front of me eyes, **Lust and Love.**

I calm myself down tempted to reach for my sword as he steps out of the garganta. "Ichigo~ I've been looking for you!" he walks over towards me. "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." I start to freak out seeing his usually cold eyes look all over my body. "you look sexier than usual ichi~!" GrimmJow says in a slurry voice, Rukia and Renji move away wanting to see what happens. "Get ready pretty boy for the ride of your life~!" grimmjow leans towards me looking up at me with his cyan blue eyes that are glossed over, "..he looks so…" I blush at sudden thought. "stop!"

 **GrimmJows Pov 10 hours before**

I walk through Aizens 'perfect' fort (I forgot the name of it ;-;) "whats with him and white walls?" I say out loud to myself. Sheez I should be king of this place…even if I did get my ass handed to me by that sexy kid ichi- "Sexy!?" I scream out loud panting feeling my body heat up. I gulp and looks down "oh shit…" I close my eyes thinking "god damnit I forgot about mating season…" I growl slightly "and that fucking kid is my mate…god damnit!" I punch the wall in frustration and then backs away smirking remembering how I am the alapha male. "Maybe this will be fun~!" I laugh and walk towards my meeting with that tea drinker Aizen.

* * *

 **A few hours later  
** I walk out yawning tears forming at the corner of my cyan blue eyes. "damn those get even more boring as we go on. Don't you think Starrk?" I look at him yawning and walking away. I feel my body heat up smelling a very faint whiff of that brat. 'Damnit…' I walk to my room feeling a slight tightness in my pants I groan at being semihard "why the fuck does that kid make me want him so badly?" I groan again thinking if I should go ahead and do it. Yea I'll do it..I get up and lock the door untying my white pants and sliding them off seeing I've gotten harder as I took of my pants. Oh fuck I want this boy more than I thought.. I spit in my hand cringing slightly and takes the base of my member stroking myself slowly at first. I start to thrust into my hand moaning softly and gasping "ah~" I moan and start stroking my hand faster closing my eyes cumming in my hand blushing and panting at my release.

I walk out of my room in a better mood from my active from earlier. I hum softly thinking something smirking " I wanna visit my mate~" I walk out showing the guards my gothic 6 and walk out to the sandy darkness of wakeo moondo where I spent my time tryong to survive and live, I shake my head at those thoughts and open up the garganta walking through it smirking. "Time for my mate to know im still alive!"

* * *

 **No ones Pov present time  
**

Grimmjow walks out of the garganta smirking widely with lust in his blue eyes, making them glow softly. Ichigo stood there shocked with slight confusion and fear in his hazel eyes. The blue haired man growls wwalking towards him his spiritual pressure pounding the air, making people with little next to next to none choke on the air. "Stop hide your spiritual pressure!" ichigo yelled with anger, after screaming grimmjow did what he said and the air felt lighter. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji sighed with relief. "So why the hell are you here?!" Ichigo yelled at the blueberry.

"Im here to see my mate damnit~" Grimm growled in a lusty voice. He eyed ichigos fit body, lean, tan, and down right tasty. Grimm strudded towards ichigo. Ichigo go stared at him his face going slightly pink with confusion and embarrassment.

"Y-Your what?!" Ichigo yelled in fear and mostly shock. The boy backs away slightly feeling the lusty grimm close in on him grabbing him by the arms and knocking him out.

"Follow me and die soul reapers! He's my mate~!" grimm yelled and growled acting as if he was a panther protecting his mate.

The two soul reapers stood there not knowing what to do, rukia looked at renji and they both watched as grimmjow took ichigo to the garganta.

* * *

 **Hellooo this is admin, i do have marching bannd so the up dates will be freaking slow af.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

"Follow me and die soul reapers! He's my mate~!" Grimm yelled and growled acting as if he was a panther protecting his mate.

The two soul reapers stood there not knowing what to do, Rukia looked at Renji and they both watched as Grimmjow took Ichigo to the garganta.

Grims Pov

I walk into Hueco Mundo with the Strawberry in my arms breathing softly. I start to think that I hit him to hard. Woops. I laugh slightly thinking about how pissed he's gonna be when he wakes up. I feel my chest flutter feeling the boy stir slightly, Speaking of the devil. I smirk and Sonido to Las Noches. This will be fun.

I set ichigo on the bed looking at him, I grab his Zanpakutō and put it in a closet, locking it. I wait patiently as I watch my soon to be claimed mate sleep, "You will be mine Kurosaki~" I purred as I lick my lips. "You look awfully good~" I whined slightly getting impatient. Smelling salts!

No ones pov

Grimmjow walked over to a shelf he had in his room. He looked through different jars till he found the jar he found that had the white grains of smelling salts. He stuck the jar, after opening, under Ichigo's nose smirking softly as he saw the boy move and start to wake from his long sleep. As ichigo woke up Grimmjow put the salt back and stood at the end of the bed watching the younger boy stretch showing off his fit, toned body. Ichigo then wiped his eyes with his two hands making him look extremely Adorable. Grimmjow watched the boy biting his lip, he looked so fucking kissable right now and Grimm didn't think he could hold himself back. Ichigo sat up looking around his new surroundings sensing the Espada right next to him.

"Where the fuck am I?" Ichigo asked calmly and then looked up at the cyan hair colored man. Ichigo tried to get up but was pushed down by Grimmjow.

"Ichigo~ you look so kissable when you first wake up~" Grimmjow whispered huskily and slurry. He bit the shell of his ear and nibbled slightly before backing away feeling the boy under him tense up and groan softly. He smirked at how he got the boy all riled up with such a simple action. Grimmjow on the other hand barely even fazed. Grimmjow loved being such a tease to the boy under him.

Ichigo was trying to catch his breath, it had caught in his throat when he felt the older man above him use his sharpened teeth to lightly nibble. He looked at Grimmjow's eyes showing how his eyes had a green hue on the outer layer of his Corina. His eye color was amazing, it fit perfectly with his Cyan Blue hair that was, Yes, Natural. Also the curtain does match the drapes if you know what I mean. [HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE - A/N] Ichigo was sucked into those beautiful eyes without realizing it. Grimmjow smirked at how he was staring right at him, He decided to teast him alitt- alot. Smirking Grimmjow decided he would grind on the boy under him to get his attention. Grimmjow pushes his hip slightly on ichigo's manhood and felt him shiver and shudder. Ichigo jumped out of his deep thoughts seeing Grimmjow grinding on him. Ichigo groaned but then yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ichigo yelled loud, loud enough for all of Las Noches to hear him. Grimmjow Tensed thinking that Aizen or one of his handy men would hear the soul reaper scream. Grimm quickly covered Ichigo's mouth trying to listen or sense if Aizen or any of the Espadas were coming towards his room. Grimmjow glared at ichigo when the boy licked his hand. He felt someone's pressure coming, shit he was gonna be caught. How he knew this was he was the last room on this lonely hall. The fort was so big that yes he got his own hallway/area. Grimmjow smirked and whispered to Ichigo "Be quiet and I'll give you a treat~" he then winked and picked up the boy that was thinking in his own world with red cheeks. He opened his bathroom and set him down there. "Stay~" he then closed the door.

 **With Grimmjow**

As soon as Grimm shut the bathroom door he heard a knock. Sighing at his teasing moments with the orange haired boy. Opening the door what he saw shocked him. Aizen himself was standing at his door frame. He began to fill with panic, would he figure out that he was keeping Ichigo away from him, what if he already knew and came to kill them both, what if it was like he thought he had sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He was sweating with anxiety, dear god please let this just be him taking a stroll. Who was he kidding? Aizen NEVER left his office unless they had a meeting or to sleep! Grimmjow watched Aizen scope the room walking by the bathroom, stopping for a second then walking by shrugging, Aizen walked over to Grimm and smirked "I see you keep your Area nice and clean GrimmJow. Very nice. I just thought to visit all of my comrades on this lovely night. " he laughed slightly. It was more like an evil chuckle but it was better than anything else he's done. AIzen starts to walk out before he smirks slightly and looks over his shoulder "Make sure your mate gets fed. I know you will go crazy if i try to destroy your mate. But be warned there shall not be mercy if he decides to attack first Grimmjow." After stating in such a cold statement he tensed up and gulped as he nodded. After closing the door he let out a much needed breath. Walking over to the bathroom to see Ichigo leaning on sink looking around with a pissy face. Grimmjow slightly taller than Ichigo leans over him pressing his knee between Ichigo's legs and next to his hands on the sink, he could feel Ichigo warming up. Staring into those warm chocolate eyes Grimmjow and Ichigo lose all thoughts and lean towards each other slowly, Grimmjow's lips slightly ghost over Ichigo's when he realizes what he's doing. He let his eyes flicker down at their lips then back at Ichigo's eyes. Wanting to know it was okay. Ichigo nodded softly still enchanted in Grimm's blue and green slightly hued eyes.

 **With ichigo (Back when he was first put into the bathroom)**

Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't affected with all the touching, biting, whispering. He was turned on by now but he wouldn't act like a crazed teenager who he always sees in the hallway making out and basically humping each other. Ichigo tensed up when he heard his main enemy through the door. He was so ready he stood up and tried to reach for Zangetsu, finding out that it was not there. He groaned softly and leaned against the sink pissed and slightly pouting. Ichigo thought about all that was happening, he was kidnapped, he was taken to Hueco Mundo and now he's being told that he is GrimmJow's mate. Don't get him wrong Grimm was hot. But he just didn't know Grimm was gay like he was. He was in the middle of thr thought as he heard the door open and the said boy walking towards him. Ichigo looked shocked and felt The blue haired boy kiss him. He thought for a second and started to kiss back slowly breaking down the walls he had and let himself in joy this.


End file.
